destroyallhumansfandomcom-20200214-history
Psychokinesis
Psychokinesis, also called PK '''or '''Telekinesis, was an ability which, in its basic form, allowed for control over matter using a Furon's capable brain. However, it also included a number of powers which were displayed in the PK Menu that was available in all Destroy All Humans! Games. Main Mental Abilities PK The most commonly used ability by Furons. It allowed the user to lift up and throw objects many times their size without touching them. After PK was upgraded, a Furon could pick up cars and other larger objects. PK Magnet: Allowed the user to magnetize an object that he used PK on, which made it attract various nearby inanimate objects or people. That was very useful, when trying to collect large amounts of Brains. Extract Made a human's head explode, which allowed for Brain Stem extraction without the use of the Anal Probe. It was used for getting DNA, or replenishing Mind Flash in Destroy All Humans! 2. Cortex Scan Allowed Crypto to read Thoughts to know the location of his next objective in some cases. In Destroy All Humans!, reading minds replenished concentration or in Path of the Furon, it kept a body snatched human alive. Hypnotize Introduced in Destroy All Humans! 2, it was called a multitude of names, Free Love, Hypnotize, and in it's latest appearance, Disco fever. Hypnotize allowed Crypto to make all Humans in the surrounding area, dance no matter what happened at the moment. It was only available for a short amount of time, but was Gene Blended/Meditated on and increased its effectiveness. While that ability was active, Crypto could Body Snatch, Kill, or Destroy anything/anyone, without the Alert Level rising. Transmogrify Introduced in Destroy All Humans! 2, Transmogrify allowed the user to break down inanimate objects into ammunition. The Gene Blender allowed for heavier objects and vehicles to be Transmogrified. In Path of the Furon, humans were Transmogrified. Dormant/Forgotten Hypno Blast Introduced in Destroy All Humans!, Hypnotize allowed control of a human, though it's limited since the only commands were Sleep or Distract. More commands were added in certain missions, but were never used again. This move was forgotten for just the distraction move. Follow Introduced in Destroy All Humans! 2, Follow only worked on Pedestrians, which made them mindlessly follow Crypto. Only one human was controlled at a time. Protect could be done by using follow on armed humans, Humans would follow crypto, but also attack any threats to Crypto. The Gene Blender enhanced that ability and allowed enemies like the Black Ninjas, the KGB, or even Blisk Mutants to be hypnotized. Mind Flash Exclusive in Destroy All Humans! 2, Mind Flash paralyzed every human on Earth or Solaris and into a temporary comatose state. Mind Flash required Crypto to consume brains in order to use it, which made Brain Extract a very useful ability. Temporal Fist The most powerful Furon ability, Temporal fist allowed the user to freeze time, which stopped everything else in place, allowed the user to manipulate their surroundings use a far more powerful PK Throw, and it was also used to move faster than anything else besides other users, as demonstrated in the duel between The Master and Saxon. Appearances * Destroy All Humans! * Destroy All Humans! 2 * Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed * Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon Category:Destroy All Humans Category:Destroy All Humans! 2 Category:Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed Category:Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon Category:Cryptosporidium Category:Furon Category:Psychokenesis Category:Abilities